1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microphone of a communication device and a microphone hanger-hook.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a hanger-switch which detects that a microphone is hanged on a hanger-hook, there is a device that comprises a microphone having a circuit board for detection and a conductive hanger knob, and a grounded metallic hanger hook. Such a hanger-switch detects that the microphone is hanged on the hanger-hook as the circuit board is electrically connected to the hanger-hook via the hanger knob.
According to the foregoing microphone hanger-switch, a wiring that extends from the hanger-hook and causes the hanger-hook to be grounded is obstructive. Moreover, when the hanger-hook is disposed, the wiring becomes bothersome. Accordingly, the following literatures disclose microphones which have no such a wiring so as to avoid the occasion where a wiring is obstructive and bothersome.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H9-37373 discloses a microphone hanger-switch having a circuit board that the first contact point thereof is electrically connected to a hanger plate via a spring pin which pushes the first contact point, and the second contact point of that circuit board is electrically connected to a hanger knob via a plate spring which pushes the second contact point. Such a structure enables omission of a soldering process when a microphone is assembled. Moreover, according to such a structure, when the microphone is subjected to maintenance, the rear casing of the microphone can be completely apart from the front casing.
Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-224897 also discloses a microphone hanger-switch comprising a hanger plate member. The hanger plate member comprises a hanger spring having a spherical and elastic pushing member protrudingly formed at each arm in a substantially cross-like shape, and a hanger plate main body for protecting a microphone against any shocks. As the microphone is hanged on a hanger hook, at least two contact points among four contact points of the hanger plate member contact the hanger hook. Therefore, the feeling when the microphone is hanged on the hanger hook and the durability are improved.
Furthermore, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2001-160993 discloses a microphone hanger-switch having a spring plate protruding from the surface of a hanger plate. According to such a structure, when a microphone is hanged on a metallic engagement member provided in a vehicle or the like, the microphone is fastened. Accordingly, against sudden vibration, the possibility that the microphone is released from the engagement member is little.
However, the foregoing conventional technologies have the following problems.
The shape of the hanger plate is complicated in the microphone hanger-switches disclosed in both Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publications No. 2003-224897 and No. 2001-160993. In particular, because the hanger plate of Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-224897 is comprised of two parts, it takes a cost to prepare separate dies used for manufacturing the hanger plate. Moreover, the hanger plate is provided with protrusive members, such as the elastic pushing member and the spring plate. Accordingly, there are problems that a person who holds the microphone with his/her hand has a feeling of a foreign body, and the degree of freedom for the designing of the microphone is limited.